Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filter exchange device, a control method of the filter exchange device, and gas turbine equipment.
Description of Related Art
A gas turbine includes a compressor configured to suction and compress air, a combustor configured to combust fuel in the compressed air to generate a combustion gas, and a turbine configured to be driven by the combustion gas having a high temperature and high pressure.
When dust is included in the suctioned air, the dust sticks to blades and vanes of the turbine or the compressor, for example, and a fluid resistance is increased. Accordingly, output loss may be increased, and gas turbine output power may be decreased as a result.
For this reason, the gas turbine includes a filter device configured to remove the dust included in atmosphere. Such a filter device is constituted by one filter material or by assembling a plurality of filter materials.
When the gas turbine is operated, since suction performance is deteriorated when clogging of such a filter material or the like occurs, it is essential to perform periodic cleaning or replacement work.
As a structure configured for exchange of the filter material to be smoothly performed, for example, a technology disclosed in Patent Document 1 is known. In the technology disclosed in Patent Document 1, an example of achieving improvement of workability and reduction in working time by installing a folding type roller conveyor in a suction filter chamber (duct) is disclosed.